Hot
by filmgrl13
Summary: Companion to Anything Goes. Jack takes the team to a karaoke bar. Round 2.


**A/N – **So, here's a companion fic to Anything Goes. I'm planning on doing a third one to round it off, but am not sure when I'll get around to it. Anyway, I do not own Torchwood or the song Hot by Avril Lavigne.

**Hot**

It had been another long week at Torchwood. The relaxation from the team's trip to the karaoke bar the previous week had faded quickly.

Gwen was still arguing with Rhys and Ianto was working himself to the brink of exhaustion.

So Jack decided that it was time for another night out. Since he enjoyed singing last time (and Ianto's reaction to the song), the Captain would take them to the same place.

Once they were sure that Cardiff was safe (for now), everyone grabbed their coats and piled into the car.

Jack was pleased that they let him drive. Not only because he loved driving, but Ianto looked as though he could pass out if left standing too long.

When they reached the bar, Jack parked and everyone filed inside. This time Jack led Ianto to a table while Gwen procured the drinks.

Twenty minutes later, they were pleasantly buzzed. The alcohol gave Ianto some life, and Jack was happy. He had been afraid that the night would be cut short from the youngest of the trio fainting or something.

After a particularly bad performance of "Wannabe" by the Spice Girls, the owner was looking for a new "volunteer."

As he approached Torchwood's table, Jack had a flash back to when he had been selected. Only, this week it seemed to be Ianto's turn.

Gwen and the Captain shared a look, wondering how this could turn out. No one was prepared for the young Welshman's song choice.

Music started playing and Ianto started singing.

"Oooooooh, you're so good to me, baby, baby."

Once again, Jack and Gwen shared a look. She was shocked while he was intrigued.

"I wanna lock you up in my closet, when no one's around.

I wanna put your hand in my pocket, because you're allowed.

I wanna drive you into the corner, and kiss you without a sound.

I wanna stay this way forever, I'll say it loud."

Ianto had been scanning the room before his eyes met Jack's.

"Now you're in, and you can't get out.

You make me so hot, make me wanna drop,

You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop.

I can hardly breathe; you make me wanna scream,

You're so fabulous; you're so good to me, baby, baby.

You're so good to me, baby, baby."

Jack could feel a grin on his face. He glanced over at Gwen, who was looking at Ianto with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open, before turning his attention back to his lover.

"I can make you feel all better, just take it in.

And I can show you all the places, you've never been.

And I can make you say everything, that you've never said.

And I will let you do anything, again and again."

By now, Ianto had taken the mike from the stand and was trying his best to dance around, which only made Jack want to laugh.

"Now you're in, and you can't get out.

You make me so hot, make me wanna drop,

You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop,

I can hardly breathe; you make me wanna scream,

You're so fabulous; you're so good to me, baby, baby.

You're so good to me, baby, baby."

The music slowed a bit for the next part. Jack's eyes had gone soft, and Gwen (who managed to close her mouth) felt a tear roll down her face.

"Kiss me, gently, always I know,

Hold me, love me, don't ever go."

Ianto had stared straight in the Captain's eyes while singing the last part, and made the older man turn his head in shame of the time he left.

"You make me so hot, make me wanna drop,

You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop,

I can hardly breathe; you make me wanna scream,

You're so fabulous; you're so good to me,

You make me so hot, make me wanna drop,

You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop,

I can hardly breathe; you make me wanna scream,

You're so fabulous; you're so good to me, baby, baby.

You're so good to me, baby, baby.

You're so good."

When the young Welshman finished the song, he clumsily put the mike back and stumbled back to the team's table while the bar went wild with applause.

After he sat down, Jack and Gwen stared at him.

He stared back, exhausted again. "What?" he asked.

Jack grinned. "Avril Lavigne?"

Ianto nodded and noticed the woman still gaping at him. He glared at her and she looked away.

The team had one last round of drinks before heading home. Well, Jack went home with Ianto while Gwen went back to Rhys.

As soon as the door to the younger man's flat was shut, the Captain pushed him into the corner and kissed him without a sound.

When they came up for air, Ianto asked what he was doing.

Jack smiled and replied, "You make me so hot. Now, are you gonna show me all the places I've never been or let me do anything again and again?"


End file.
